The proposed program grant is designed to develop a long-term project to gather a maximum amount of clinical and research data on a very large population of acutely injured patients. The Department of Surgery of Southwestern Medical School of the University of Texas will be involved in this project. There is a singular interest in all aspects of trauma in this Department of Surgery. This arises directly from the fact that all members of the Department are daily intimately involved in the care of the numerous injured patients who are brought to the Parkland Memorial Hospital Emergency Room each day. The number of Emergency Room visits last year was in excess of 159,000 patients. These were emergency visits in contradistinction to the 300,000 non- emergency out-patients who were also seen. The broad objectives will include many avenues of investigation of the severely injured patient. These will include: 1. Definition of changes in fluid and electrolytes in response to hemorrhagic, septic and other forms of shock. 2. Changes in blood viscosity in relation to burn and hemorrhagic shock. 3. Physiological and biochemical alterations in the buffer systems of the body. 4. Influence of regional function and cellular damage. 5. Changes in energy requirements in relation to trauma beyond that produced by starvation alone.